Zero no Tsukaima : FE version !
by WaterMelons WaterMelon Mangoes
Summary: [FE 7] I suck at summeries but pls read the fic. Im sure it won't disappoint you too much ... Zero no Tsukaima starring the FE7 cast ! Enjoy !


PiinkishV3nom: Well the Fe7 characters in this fanfic are very very very very very very very very OOC but there isn't any OC in this fic because I'm also suffering from OC phobia

CrazyChocolateGal: The first chapter looks so serious … not funny at all … And everyone is so OOC! Hey! What happened to your pen name?

PV: Duh! I changed it, anyway enjoy the show…um story…

Florina: Well, PV and CCG have nothing to do with Fire Emblem and Zero no Tsukaima, the anime this fanfic has adapted from. Enjoy

Chapter 1: The Introduction

A light breeze moved lazily over the surface of land, passing by trees, flowers and all kinds of dazzling flora as it passes. Slowly making its way to a town in a distance. The provincial part of the town was especially charming, with old-time houses build with stucco and sometimes, bricks. There are also oil – lamps that brighten up the streets at night when it is too dark to see. A castle, the largest building among the houses towers near the heart of the city. Majestic would be an under statement to describe this building housed by Tristen's royalties, the princess which is also Tristen's queen and her royal mother.

The gentle breeze made its way across a field and eventually wafting through an open window, the cream colored curtains billowing at its wake. Circling around the room until it found a certain lavender haired youth sprawled on a bed and under the warmth of the thin blankets. She sighed contentedly as the rattling of curtain rings filled the room. It was time to get up.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the bright sunlight that spilled through the window from outside. Opening her eyes once more, her turquoise orbs had trouble adjusting at first as if seemed as though she was peeping at the world through water.

After getting off the bed and after a loooooooooooong bath, she combed her long wavy lavender hair, put on her school uniform, a white blouse and short black skirt, wore her shoes, picked up her wand and looked into a mirror.

The girl in the mirror, like I mentioned before, has lavender, and wavy hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and green. This, my readers, is the protagonist, a student of the Tristen Magical Academy in a humble country called Tristen.

The Academy was a famous one, students from all over Halkegenia, the continent where Tristen is located, come a long way just to study in this school. The school founder and principal, Athos, the Arch Sage who some people also nicknamed, the shameless old pervert, was with his secretary, Miss Ursula, a sage.

"It seems like this year has started with no problems at all …" the old arch sage commented.

"Indeed, there isn't any trouble caused by the students so far…" The blue haired mage replied while writing a report without lifting her head.

"As the principal, there is nothing more I wish for … a trouble-less day …" Athos immediately whipped out a tobacco pipe after stating that statement. Ursula immediately picked up her wand waved it a few times and the pipe flew out of Athos' hand and landed in the embrace of the ever loving garbage bin.

"My my … do you plan on robbing an old man of his few pleasures in life? Miss Ursula." Athos said while getting up from his seat near the window and walked slowly beside Ursula and reached down …

"Taking care of your health is part of my job, sir … and please stop touching my behind." Ursula commented calmly … a little too calmly… and still not lifting up her head to look at the perverted principal.

During their little escapade, classes have already started in that morning and from here, we join back to our purple haired mage.

"Congratulations everyone as you proceed to second year. I will be teaching you this year, I'm Canas, nice to meet you students." A teacher clad in purple robes and wearing a monocle stood on a podium announced.

"My attribute is Earth; therefore my secondary name is Canas the Clay. For this following year, I will be educating you in earth elemental magic. Now, does anybody know what the four great elemental magic is?"

"Ah … fire, water, wind and earth are the four elements, and what coincidence?! My affinity is just like yours Mr Canas, my secondary name is Sain D. Gramon, The bronze, please keep that in recognition." He said with exaggerated sparkles around him. With that, Sain the brazen sat down.

"Yawn …" was the reply of the class and the teacher.

"Mm … yeah, whatever … Earth is the principle magic that leads to the creation of most things … To understand that further, I'll like everyone to learn this basic alchemy spell. "

Canas took out three ordinary pebbles from his pocket and started to mutter a spell under his breath. The next second, light glowed from the three pebbles and when the light faded, three polished stones were in sight.

"Wooooooooow …" the class commented.

"Is that gold?!" a well endowed girl with long blue hair stood up.

"No, it isn't Ms Isadora … that's just brass …" the teacher answered.

"Oh… how disappointing then …" Isadora gave a look and sat back down surrounded by the class' boys drooling in sight of her.

"Now lets have someone else try it …" Canas said … scanning the class for a hand but found none … then, he sat his eyes on our protagonist. Pointing a finger at her, Canas called her up.

"How about you, you there!"

With that the class stirred. Looking around to see who was the one being called. Only then, the purple haired girl lifted up her head and stopped herself from writing and looked at the teacher.

"What's your name young lady?"

"Florina," she stood up. "Florina de la Valiel" (pronounced as Va-li-el if you have not guessed it)

And the class practically screamed for mercy in their mind.

"Err … Professor … I think it's wiser not to let Florina try it …" Dart pointed out.

'Nod Nod' the whole class agreed.

"It's dangerous!! I rather do it then to let HER do it!" Isadora exclaimed, standing up. Florina is NOT happy with this comment as her face is twisting in an indescribable manner.

"Dangerous? How is alchemy dangerous in anyway, Isadora?"

"I will do it!! Please allow me do it!! " Florina screamed impulsively, angered by her classmates.

" Very well." With that, the whole class shifted further away from the platform Florina is heading with a grumpy face. Only one student is smart enough to leave the classroom.

Karla the left the room and closed the door in front of her. She walked off with a book in her right hand to find a better place to read with her staff in the other hand. She silently prayed for the safety of her classmates.

As Florina went closer and closer to the table with the three stones. The students ducked under the table or hid themselves under their cape. Some went as far to calculate their chances of jumping of the 333rd storey. Fat chance.

Florina lifted up a stick made of wood, aka. A wand and everyone winced. She chanted the spell and the pebbles glowed like the last one … only that this one is brighter compared to the one before and was emitting multi-colored lights…

Let's go back to the hentai principal and his secretary shall we?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Athos quickly plucked his hand off Ursula's behind and paced back and forth with his elbows bent, his palms facing the ground and his wrist on his chest, trying to look like a ghost while chanting ' are ho ho ho eh heh heh heh ho ho are heh ho ho …" . For what reason? Even the authoress doesn't know.

" Also please stop being an idiot and start acting like a principal for once, Mr Athos."

Then something hit Athos square in the head.

"Hm … tomorrow is the ceremonial when the second years summon their familiars?" Athos said

'Dammed old man …' Ursula whispered to no one in particular.

"A familiar acts as an eternal servant, a friend and even acts as a pair of eyes and ears." Just then… a creamy white mouse scurried out from under the table Ursula was doing her report at and climbed onto Athos' palm as Athos gave the little mouse a small bit of cheese.

"My familiar has been with me for years, we have a long companionship don't we old friend?"

The mouse nodded and said something in mouse language that only people of their kind understands.

"O ... hmm … I see … white and a G-string huh?"

Hearing that comment, Ursula's face flashed red and clamed her once wide open legs shut.

"I think Miss Ursula would look better in black don't you think so?" Athos asked his familiar, the little mouse on his palm and it replied with a nod.

"Mr Athos … If you do this again, I'll report you to the office!" said Ursula, finally losing her cool and twitching all over.

"WHAT?!! Just because I peek at you panties, you don't have to get so worked up!! No wonder you look older everyday I see you!" Athos screamed right at Ursula's face.

That really crossed the line. With a gasp, Athos was lying on the floor, getting kicked at by his secretary.

"Ouchies …sorry, I promise I won't do it again. Really. Please forgive me…" Athos begged.

In the school's garden, Karla was quietly reading her book. She lifted up head and counted down. "3…2…1…0…"

"BING BONG BANG!!!" something in the school just exploded.

"What was that?" Athos asked after Ursula stopped kicking.

"I think it's that child again …"

"You mean the third daughter of the de la Valiel family?" Athos asked with a stern face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The classroom was filled with smoke and teary-eyed students coughing. The podium was blasted apart and the walls are in pretty bad shape. Slowly the students came out of hiding. (Guess the person didn't jump off the building after all) Within the smog, Florina slowly rise to her feet.

Her stockings had holes in them. A little part of her skirt was burned off (just a LITTLE okay peepers, only a little) her long sleeved blouse and cape has been in better conditions though. Her right sleeve was completely burned off and there were holes in her blouse. While her cape that used to sweep the ground, had only touched her back. Yes, that explosion that Mr Athos and Miss Ursula heard was caused by this very girl, Florina.

Emerging from a fellow MALE student's cape, Isadora stood up and screamed,

"That's why I said that it was dangerous!"

"Looks like I made a little mistake, that's all." Florina said calmly, taking out a handkerchief out of no where and begin wiping her face covered with soot.

"How is this small …" Dart exclaimed from the other side of the room.

"Even now your success rate is still zero!!!" Sain yelled from under the table while holding on to Serra.

"Florina the Zero!!!" Isadora conveniently added.

All Florina did at the comment was ignore them and continue wiping her face. Looking down, right in front of her was Mr Canas, looking all toasty and twitchy with smoke coming from him. His face blackened and his eyes were replaced spiral shaped thingies that looked somewhat like this ' '.

" Heheheheheh …" was all he could say.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Florina closed the door behind her and let out sigh after getting out of the principal's office. Then she descended the staircase that spiral downwards. Endless rows candles were lighted up and a warm orangey glow filled the place.

"So how was it?" Isadora's voice echoed. Beside her is Serra and skulking behind the duo stood Karla, still reading a book.

"Again with the disciplinary council or are you FINALLY expelled?" Serra added in.

"Just kidding!" Isadora cut in

After that sentence, both the blue haired girl and pink head freak laughed.

"There was no punishment." Came the cool reply

"Eh?!" Isadora and Serra exclaimed with '?! ' popping out on their heads.

"Why?!" Isadora exclaimed, not believing her ears.

"Because the fault fell on Mr Canas for letting me use magic despite warnings from the students." Florina calmly replied while walking pass the threesome.

With that, Serra and Isadora laughed louder and more hysterically.

"I'm just having a bad day that's all …" Florina tried to cover up with an excuse.

"Well then, every day is a bad day to you. You still haven't earned your second name yet, Florina the Zero!" Serra chimed in.

"Shut up!" Florina suddenly yelled, taking the two by surprise.

"I can't wait for tomorrow … I wonder what kind of familiar you will summon, Florina Zero …" Isadora said to herself, LOUDLY

Florina, upon hearing that comment, turned around to face the other two.

"Within summoning magic, I have complete confidence for tomorrow's test! Just watch! None of you will match it as it will be the most holy, beautiful and beyond powerful, the familiar I shall call forth! "

And Florina walked away, down the stairs. Leaving the two flabbergasted mages behind.

"Hey Karla, what do you think … for her to be that confident…" Isadora started.

"I don't know." Karla replied, eyes glued to the book she is holding.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"But for that girl to be so confident with that declaration… could it be th- … No way …" Isadora said to herself while bathing.

"Knock" someone knocked on the damned door.

"What?! It's already the promised time?" Isadora said "Wait awhile, Lowe- "

"Are you there, Isadora? It's me, Gietz …" Gietz whispered

"Oh … oppsies … Lowen's tomorrow …" Isadora got up; waved her wand and a towel came wrapped her body from sight. With another wave, her very revealing night gown came to her.

"Sorry, Gietz… Just wait a minute…" she said with a seductive tone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Upstairs and a few room beside, Florina had also just finish her bath. She went to her closet in the room (All the students and staff live in the academy.), bent down and reaches for the last drawer and pulled out her night gown that was just a simple off shoulder dress and wore it. After that, she flopped onto her bed.

'Within summoning magic, I have complete confidence for tomorrow's test! ' Her words echoed through her mind.

"I shouldn't have said that …" Florina whimpered and slammed her head on her pillow.

"Snap." The candles in her room went out after snapping her fingers and she fell asleep, dreaming about what it about happen tomorrow morning.

PV: There you have it ! chapter One I swear the next chappie will be funnier !

CCG: I wrote this story with her, and she didnt even credited me ... sobs ...

PV: Well ... you credited urself just now ... so ... yeah ... wadever

Lyn: Please click on that review button down there !!


End file.
